1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to fluid conditioning systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to caps for such fluid conditioning systems, where the caps include filter cartridge sealing and removal devices and/or locking devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid conditioners that treat an incoming fluid, such as tap water, are known. As used herein, the term “conditioned fluid” shall mean a fluid that has been filtered, (distilled), deionized, demineralized (e.g., via reverse osmosis), softened, anti-scaled, exposed to any other fluid treatment process—including the addition of one or more additives or components, and any combinations thereof.
In many prior art systems, the fluid conditioner conditions the fluid by filtering. Here, the fluid conditioner forces the fluid through a filter cartridge that is sealed or housed within a container.
Additionally, many prior art systems often have a cap that can be selectively removed to allow access to the interior of the container so that the filter cartridge can be installed/removed and can be selectively secured to the container to seal filter cartridge in the container in a fluid tight manner.
Since the fluid in the system may be pressurized, the removable cap often includes a locking device, which mitigates inadvertent removal of the cap—either by the operator or by the vibration and/or pressure acting on the cap.
It has been determined by the present disclosure that the sealing and removal of filter cartridges from the interior of the container can be made difficult by the force of the cartridge seals and the inner wall of the container. This force can be compounded by the length of the cartridge, which increases the distance that the seals must be displaced through the container into the desired position. Advantageously, present disclosure provides fluid conditioning systems that have a cap with a filter cartridge sealing and removal device.
Additionally, it has been determined by the present disclosure that the caps of the prior art have complicated locking devices that require, for example, two hand operation and/or multiple locking and unlocking steps. Advantageously, present disclosure also provides fluid conditioning systems that have caps with improved locking devices.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides for fluid conditioning systems that provide enhanced utility and ease of use as compared to prior art fluid conditioners.